When diesel-operated internal-combustion engines and oil-heating systems are used, very often the energy content of the diesel oil is not optimally used for the production of mechanical or thermal energy. As a result, the fuel consumption can be too high, whereby in addition a greater amount of pollutants can be emitted because of the incomplete combustion of the diesel oil.